Je ne suis qu'une expérience (suite)
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Oz a perdu la guerre, Milard est vivant, mais ce que personne ne savait est que le Colonel Treize est un fou car suite à une découverte de la part de Milard Heero et ses amis vont devoir jouer les nounous à un jeune garçon sans nom et sans passé qui éprouve beaucoup de terreur lorsque le nom de Treize est prononcé...mais qui est ce garçon? [Suite de ma fiction du même nom]


**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Suite à une conversation avec Hahn Tah Yhel****lors de la publication de la première version du chapitre de ma fiction, je vous offre la version corrigée qui me semble plus logique que celle présentée précédemment! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10 (corrigé)

Il ne faut que deux micro-secondes pour que Ning, Wufei!, comprenne ce qu'il vient de se passer. _Trowa...pleure? Par ma faute?_

Ni une ni deux Wufei saute hors de son lit, courant après Trowa tout en appelant ce dernier.

-Trowa! Attend! Trowa!

Mais l'ancien pilote ne ralenti pas, ni ne l'entend. Comprenant qu'il risque de perdre Trowa d'un instant à l'autre Wufei n'a plus le choix. Faisant appel à ses pouvoirs Wufei s'auto-visualise devant Trowa. L'instant d'après Wufei se retrouve effectivement devant Trowa qui, tête baissée, ne le voit pas.

Le choc est inévitable, mais permet à Wufei de rattraper Trowa dans leur chute, le dos de Wufei rencontrant violemment le sol, mais l'adolescent n'en a cure, serrant de toutes ses forces son ami et professeur particulier dans ses bras.

Tout à sa détresse, Trowa continue de pleurer en silence, serrant avec force la personne qui l'étreint, faisant battre le cœur de Wufei comme un fou après qu'il se soit arrêté une micro-seconde en sentant les bras de Trowa contre lui et le parfum de menthe fraîche de ce dernier jusqu'à ses narines. Sans avoir besoin d'un miroir, le Fils du Dragon est persuadé que son visage doit être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

C'est depuis peu que Wufei a remarqué qu'il se sent étrange auprès de Trowa. Que son cœur et son corps réagissent d'une façon bizarre lorsque l'ex-pilote lui touche la main ou bien même l'épaule! Il avait été chercher des explications dans l'immense bibliothèque des Peacecraft, mais rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé.

L'adolescent s'était dont tourné vers Milliard qui lui avait sourit. D'une voix rassurante le grand frère de Relena lui avait expliqué chaque symptômes après l'avoir longuement interrogé.

Wufei en avait été tout étonné. Lui qui pensait qu'avec son passé la Vie refuserait de lui apprendre à vivre comme un adolescent normal il avait été agréablement surpris lorsque les anciens G-Boy étaient devenus, au fils du temps qui passe, ses amis.

-**Ning...Wufei...**chuchote Trowa dans la langue que seuls Wufei et lui comprennent voix tremblante. **Quel que soit ton nom tu es devenu indispensable à ma vie. Je me pensais incapable de ressentir des émotions aussi fortes que celles qui brûlent dans mon cœur, mais...je me trompais. Si Heero, Duo et Quatre m'ont apprit l'amitié et l'esprit d'équipe c'est toi qui illumine mes jours par ta seule présence. Alors...lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais le Fils du Dragon j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu refuses mes sentiments. Tu es fils d'Empereur, je ne suis rien. Et pourtant...**

À l'entende de ses noms Wufei avait apporté toute son attention sur Trowa afin de ne rien raté de son murmure car la voix de l'ancien pilote est à peine perceptible, mais Dieu merci Wufei a une excellente ouïe qui lui permet d'entendre les chuchotis les plus lointains.

-**Trowa...**murmure-il à l'oreille de l'ex-pilote de l'Heavy Arms.**Avant mon réveil à vos côtés****j'ai longuement cru que ma vie serait toujours d'obéir à Khushrenada et d'être sa chose jusqu'au jour où j'aurais voulu en finir avec la vie. Ma rencontre avec Heero, Duo, Quatre, Milliard, Sally et Relena m'a permit de comprendre que la vie n'est pas éternelle noire, qu'il existe des nuances de gris car si je me suis battu pour le compte de Treize les autres ex-pilotes et toi vous vous êtes battus pour la liberté des Colonies et de la Terre au péril de vos vies. Chacun d'entre vous m'a apprit ce que je sais aujourd'hui et je continue d'apprendre les mystères que sont la joie de vivre, d'avoir des amis, un toit qui me protège et des repas quotidiennement et non plus selon le bon vouloir de Khushrenada.**

**Un silence. Que rien ne vient troubler, mais pour rien au monde Trowa ne voudrait être ailleurs que dans les bras de Wufei. Qui reprend après avoir cherché ses mots:**

****-Je ne suis qu'un enfant dans la connaissance des émotions humaines, même Heero les connaît mieux que moi, mais sache que ton ********aveu ********me touche. Beaucoup. Mais...est-ce que je t'aime? Je ne le sais pas, mais sache que tu m'es très précieux. Encore plus précieux que ma propre vie.****

Redressant la tête l'ancien pilote de l'HeavyArms plonge son œil émeraude dans le regard cuivre de son vis-à-vis.

Doucement, très doucement, Trowa approche son visage de celui de l'adolescent au regard changeant qui ne peut empêcher son regard de luire de peur, mais lorsque les lèvres de l'ancien G-Boy se posent sur son front, Wufei respire, son cœur reprenant son rythme normal.

Détachant à regrets ses lèvres du front de son ami, Trowa rouvre son œil et murmure ces mots d'une voix empreinte de promesse:

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

Se redressant, Trowa aide Wufei à en faire de même sans pour autant se quitter des yeux. Au bout d'un long moment les deux adolescents se quittent après que Wufei ait acquiescé, incapable de répondre.

Sans le savoir c'est la dernière fois que les deux amis se voient avant que le Destin ne décide de les réunir, mais pas pour tout de suite…

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Est-il mieux que l'autre? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et n'ayez pas peur d'en écrire des immenses! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


End file.
